


The Delinquent and the New Kid

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles High School!AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, F/M, Minor Violence, Mostly just friendship but I mean if I continued this it'd be shippy, Olivier totally thinks he's hot rn tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: [High School!AU] Armed with a short temper and low tolerance for stupidity, Olivier had gained quite the reputation as one of the few students in the school who is to be avoided at all costs. When a new student is wrongly threatened, she may have to exercise the delinquency that earned her her title once again.





	The Delinquent and the New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Give me a pairing, Give me an AU setting, I will write you a three-sentence fic " askmeme on tumblr, except I didn't want to stick to three sentences. Sent in by the-flame-and-hawks-eye, thank you! <3

She sat back in her chair, legs kicked up on her desk as she eyed the student three seats ahead of her, to her left. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest; her expression blank save for the furrowing of her eyebrows. 

Olivier was absolutely no stranger to the dull silence of the detention room. She was here quite often, actually, and even though she initially loathed the punishments earlier on in the school year, by now, it was a typical part of her schedule. Thankfully, the constant hours she spent in this near-empty room had helped build her quite the reputation– no one messed with her any longer, and she was deemed as one of the few upperclassmen that no one should  _ever_ cross if they valued their life. 

Her grades weren’t the problem, she was actually very intelligent– she just had low tolerance for stupidity and a short temper, which when combined, resulted in her beating up a few too many annoyances behind the gym building. Many of the victims had been stupid boys who would poke fun at her for being a girl, or who would act too loud and inconsiderate when the teacher would be speaking, who would flippantly force her to (or at least  _attempt_  to) do all of the work in any given group project, etcetera. Nonetheless, even though she was selective and often times justified in the punishments she dealt, even normal, good students had learned to fear her. 

In all honesty, she was just so done with school at this point, she only had to survive a few more months before graduation. She was just biding her time at this point. 

Still, her blue eyes did not leave the back of the new student who was seated ahead of her. She had never seen him before– she only really guessed that he was new due to the confusion she had seen on his face as he roamed the hall, searching for the detention room. His head was lowered as he quietly worked on some schoolwork, only glancing up for a brief moment as the faculty member who was watching over them left the room without a word for whatever reason.

“Hey, Einstein,” another student in the room stood, strolling over to him. Olivier recognized his arrogant tone all too well, and at the sight of him closing in on the new student, she sat up slightly. 

He looked up at the other student in nervous silence. 

“You’re working on homework in here?” The smartass asked, suddenly snatching the paper from him. He brought it up to his face, squinting as he read it. He spoke slowly, unable to comprehend what he was reading, “The hydrogen ion concentration when the… the fuck is this?”

“… Chemistry..?” The newcomer spoke up, confusedly, as if it were a joke. 

“If I can’t understand it, it’s not work it,” the bully said suddenly, before the other student had even finished the single word he was saying. In one motion, he placed a hand on either edge of the paper, tearing it in half, before dropping the pieces back onto the other’s desk. 

He then roughly shoved the new student’s shoulder; one of the coined actions Olivier had learned a long time ago that meant he was specifically looking to pick a fight. 

If he wanted one, he’d get one.

In an instant, Olivier was up, the force of her movement sending her chair backwards. The low squeak of its legs across the floor echoed loudly in the vacancy of the room, causing the standing student’s gaze to immediately turn to her. Too bad for him, that caused him to get a face full of Olivier’s fist rather than a cheek full, which is what he would’ve gotten if he hadn’t had looked in her direction. 

He went stiff as a board momentarily before he was knocked to the ground, clutching at his bleeding, broken nose. He looked up at her again, trying to form words, but the girl simply glared daggers down at him, “Beat it, twerp. Don’t mess with this kid  _ever_ again.”

He scrambled to his feet, stumbling, before he finally got up and fled the room. He could be heard running into lockers outside.

Without a word, Olivier roughly sat down in the seat beside the new student, who was staring at her, wide-eyed. “Are you okay?” She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He nodded rigorously. 

“What’re you in for?”

“I, um…” He stammered, red eyes flicking down to his torn paper for a moment. “I was up all night doing homework and studying, so I fell asleep in class.”

“Hey, me too,” Olivier replied, matter-of-factly. She gave him the smallest hint of a smile, “‘Cept I wasn’t up doing homework. I just like sleeping.”

He returned her smile, albeit a little nervously. 

“What’s your name?”

“Miles,” he replied, voice soft. “And you’re Olivier?”

She fully turned to face him, “How’d you know?”

“The student I shadowed on my first day gave me a list of students to avoid. You were the only girl on the list,” his smile widened.

“Ah, yeah,” The blonde chuckled softly. He was silent for a second, which gave Olivier a moment to think of what to say. “Hey, I don’t know if you have people you sit with, but we can get lunch together later if you want.”

His red eyes blinked rapidly several times, as if he was surprised at her offer, before he gave her a small smile again, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first thing that came to mind was in all of the omakes and extras where Olivier is a delinquent in all the things where the Golden Trio and the other characters are in school x’D I know in one of them, Miles is part of her and Buccaneer’s “gang”, but oops lol 
> 
> I’m sorry it wasn’t very shippy, but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head. I’m also sorry this was kind of long I CAN’T HELP IT THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS AND IDK WHY?? Needless to say the rest of the story goes on with them slowly falling in ~love~, and maybe Miles helps her to kind of enjoy school a little again while she helps him to loosen up about everything.


End file.
